Character creation
Let's talk characters The Basics Characters have the following base stats which range from 0 to 10 (5 is the average for a human). Creating a Character's stats Characters will be created with their initial five stats having a total of 32, the points can be distributed such that no stat is higher than 9 or less than 2. Example distributions could be: 9, 8, 7, 4, 4 8, 6, 6, 6, 6 9, 9, 6, 4, 4 Racial modifiers are applied after the inital stat distribution, as well as size (SZE). Secondary Attributes Now using your stats you can add up the following secondary stats, these stats are typically constant throughout a characters life. ''META: Goal is for the majority of these values to only increase if the player makes huge sacrafices, i.e. to increase ones hitpoints someone may have to sacrifice time studying, so all their intelligence based skills are reduced by some number. '' Skills are an imporant part of any character. Typically these skills are determined initially by your abilitiy scores, but later they are improved through character advancement. Base Skills These are skills a character has at creation. They can only be advanced slowly with careful training. Each advancement of a single skill costs 2 mastery points and adds +1d4 with successful training, 0 on a fail (see character advancement for a description of training). At creation all characters get 50 points they can use to increase the value of these stats. Each stat can be increased by a maxium of 15 points. Advanced Skills Skills are advanced through practice. Characters will initially start with a pool of points that are to be split up between these skills, representing their experience previous to the beginning of the game. Beyond this, characters who use these skills during a session may apply their mastery points between sessions to attempt to improve these skills. These skills grow at a rate of +1d8 on a success and +1 on a fail. Character history can grant skill aptitudes which increase this progression by +1 (i.e. +1d8+1 / +2). Note: NPC, enemies and creatures typically do not have advanced skills. At creation charcters get 100+10*INT skill points to add to their skills; no single skill can be increased by more than 20. Races Races typically come with a single stat increase (added after initial stat distribution), a size, minimum speed, and some weapon proficiencies and talents/special features. Weapon Proficiency: proficiency with a class of weapons allows you to use the appropriate advanced skill, as opposed to the typically lower base combat skill. All characters are automatically proficient with all simple weapons. Weapon types: weapons have three basic properties that form its catergorization *melee or ranged; *light, medium or heavy; *Blades, Blunt, Axes, Spears, for melee and Thrown or Projectile for Ranged. Size 1 characters cannot use heavy weapons one handed. Size 3 characters can use medium two-handed weapons as one-handed weapons. Damage Bonus Based on your characters size and strength they gain an additional damage dice for melee attacks. Defense Modifier Depending on a characters armour skill, the character adds a defence modifier to an enemies attack, this modifier changes when wearing different armours (see table below). Upbringing Your upbringing tells a lot about who you are as a character. Each character choses one upbrining from the following list: Careers Careers discribe what you have spent the most time doing during your life previous to the game. This is where you have recieved the majority of your training with weapons. Talents and Spells All characters at creation also gain 7 mastery points (see character advancement) that must immediately be spent towards Talents and Spells. Excess points after creation are wasted. Navigation Gameplay Main Page Character Advancement Spells Talents Equipement